The present invention relates to a container for the packaging of a product, in particular of a cosmetic product. The container according to the invention more particularly is in the form of a glass pot for the packaging of a cosmetic product, in particular a skin care cream.
Pots of cosmetic cream are often sold to consumers with a protective element, sometimes known as an “inner seal”. The inner seal, generally is fairly flexible, and may be supported at its periphery by the edge of the aperture of the pot. The inner seal may further be held in place by means of a screw-on lid. The inner seal protects the lid from the cream and prevents the latter from soiling the lid.
Generally the inner seal comprises a flexible tab which facilitates its removal, and which, more particularly, helps to overcome the suction cup effect inevitably generated by the inner seal in contact with the cream.
The handling of a flexible inner seal of this kind, in particular at increased speeds poses problems especially on an industrial production line.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to produce a container, in particular in the form of a pot, which is provided with a protective element in the form of an inner seal and which totally or partly overcomes the problems discussed above with reference to the known systems of prior art.
It is in particular an object of the present invention to produce such a container, which is economic to make and handle, in particular on an industrial production line. Additionally, the container should be simple to use, in particular when first opened.
Other objects will become apparent in the detailed description which follows.